Halloween: isolation
by morbidking06
Summary: Tommy has been living with a deep sense of loneliness & isolation since his ex-babysitter & friend Laurie strode died after her second encounter with the boogeyman himself, Michael Myers. But what will he do now that he has found someone who will help him get through the grey HELL that his life has become & what will happen when the boogeyman himself returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween: isolation **

**An: this is a passion project, the time & energy put in this show how much I love telling stories. I'd like to thank my good friends on here who have been nothing but supportive, especially my very good friend Phantomess April for her input & kindness. If I've gotten anything wrong with Tommy's age or the things he gets into please know this is artistic license & criticism is welcome but only if it's constructive.**

**The song in quotes; vermilion pt. 2 **

She is everything to me

The unrequited dream

A song that no one sings

The unattainable, Shes a myth that I have to believe in

All I need to make it real is one more reason

I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Halloween/Michael Myers franchise or it's character's but the OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 1: requiem for the damned**

1

He wakes up in a cold sweat, shocked that this is the twelfth week in a row that he has dreamt about the girl who both infuriated & captivated him, Laurie. Their relationship may have been standard for the situation they were in; babysitter & child, but that didn't keep them from becoming close even if they annoyed each other.

The dream he was having was definitely one that kept him up lately; he was out with some friends having a good time at a club, the DJ was playing six underground by the sneaker pimps then he saw HER, she had fair almost pale skin, in the darkness she looked either like a ghost or a very haunting angel. Her strawberry blond hair looked like wavy strands of embers wafting the scent of cinnamon in the air from the lovely musk her pores were making. He was mesmerized, he was unable to make sense of anything especially when she was dancing to the music she was somehow moving in sync with, her movements making the music more hypnotic. It was insane. Crazy even. This wasn't making any sense why was this goddess swaying her hips to him, why was she choosing a two time loser like tommy doyal to be her dance partner of all people!

She was captivated with the dance, moving as gracefully as a dove moves through the air. He knew he had to have her. And to his shock she took his hands & wrapped them around her waist, her back pressed against his chest all the while using her free hand to bring his face to the crook of her neck allowing him to breath in her scent. The moment that always woke him up drenched in sweat & eyes soaked in tears was her whispering in his ear "Tommy I need u to know... I lov" and that's when he awakens.

2

After Myers attack on Laurie & it being revealed that she was his sister, Tommy's parents wouldn't allow him to go any where near her. They were very blunt in reminding him of what happened when Myers came for her the first time, especially when she was going down a road to self-destruction, they saw how she was spiraling out of control with all the drugs she was taking & how thrashed she looked. It got to a point where she became the polar opposite of the girl she was.

His heart broke for her because he saw someone whom he knew all his life tear at the seams, she was someone who spent time with him more often than his parents. He remembers her often getting annoyed with his constant questioning about the boogeyman, always teasing him for his fear of the Myers house, yeah those were the times that really made him sentimental believe it or not. A moment that sticks out the most to him was when she told him the story of the Myers house & Michael Myers the boogeyman of Haddonfield. She loved to scare him but she knew when to back off, even though she was more scared of that house then he was.

The day started like any other, dull & uneventful. But horrific, traumatizing days always start as such, uneventful. Michael watched as his sister & the young boy neared the home, them being unaware of his presence in the dilapidated house. Tommy had warned her not to go near there but she had a promise to keep to her foster father & although she was poking fun at him in hind sight she wished she had headed his warning. The rest of that fateful day may have occurred without incident for them but looking back they should've paid more attention.

While Annie & her boyfriend were getting "busy" then later mauled by Myers he was flustered being near his one & only friend & his secret love. The reason he was so "restless" was because when Annie brought Linsey over, her & Laurie started talking about how Laurie needed a boyfriend while he & Lin were watching tv. As they're conversation continued they became rowdy & before he knew it he saw something no pre-pubescent boy would never forget; Annie held Laurie against the wall dryhumping her with Laurie playfully mock yelling in joy.

While he & Linsey were laughing at them making fools of them selves he was practically drooling at the sight.

After the festivities were over & done with Linsey was getting ready to go home, after they're little argument Laurie leaned near Tommy asking him if he was going to be all right by himself for a few minutes although she did ask in a playfully teasing tone. When they left the house he said in a hushed whisper; "as long your gone I won't be."

Then after that, the nightmare began.

3

Tommy leaves his tiny cramped apartment to go to his secret appointment's seeing Loomis even though his parents wanted him to see other shrinks he felt that Loomis was the only one he felt comfortable talking to. If he were a betting man the odds would be in his favor regarding his ever present feeling of being watched. While Tom got in his small car at the other end of the block a tall intimidating figure was seeing young Tommy enter his car & drive away. Michael knew the boy was as perceptive as his baby sister was. After all he was the only one who notice'd him besides her.

The young man arrived at a small house just outside of town. Loomis felt he had to be close enough to watch out for anything out of the ordinary but far out enough to give the people their space. He bought the small little home with what he now calls "Blood money" that he got from the sales of his book that revealed Laurie was Michael's long lost baby sister. If living alone & having a partially paralyzed leg wasn't enough some of the neighbor's left knowing who he was.

A SELL OUT!

The session was going along quite normal one would say; Tommy would describe the dream in vivid detail & say how much it's making him feel alienated.

When he first had the dreams it was after Laurie's first encounter with the killer. He was to young for anyone to see the dreams as anything to take seriously even though they were legitimate cry's for help. It was hopeless as far as he was concerned. No one understood how much she meant to him, all they saw was what was at the surface. A boy & his babysitter. It was especially aggravatingly painful when know one would let him see her after their first tussle.

Therapy; as helpful as it is it can be rather excruciatingly embarrassing. Having to reveal personal secrets all for the sake mental health even though you trade in something personal to attain such a state of clarity, although you only get a little.

The sessions went along normally, he'd say the usual " I can't get over her" routine while Loomis would say "you knew her most of your life Tommy of course her death would have effected you so deeply but you have to over come your grief in order to move on." Well Tommy never did "get over her." True he might've gone on to say girls were gross & that Laurie smelled wired when he was a young boy but the real truth was, her scent was the sweetest thing to ever hit his senses in his entire life. It may have been a crush to most people but to him it felt like something more. Beyond simple infatuation he was always excited to see her even though he had to hide it from her & everyone else.

Outside the Loomis home stood a dark intimidating figure, wearing a dirty green mechanic's uniform & a black hooded jacket with eyes as black as midnight looking in & listening to the conversation going on inside. Lets just say the monolith's interest was peeked.

"Doc I don't what to think! Every night I keep dreaming about her & every time I get close & feel at ease with what happened I wake up remembering that she died before I had a chance to save her."

The elderly man who sat across the tortured young soul looked on

with solemn, yet understanding eyes.

Tommy was explaining that the first time he saw the shape he was terrified. Helplessness was all he felt when he saw his beloved carried away by Michael.

"I know there was nothing I could do, I see that now! But I felt so GOD DAMN HELPLESS !"

Tommy screams with tears flowing down his cheeks, Loomis looking on with puzzlement & concern not knowing what else to say to the heartbroken young man.

4

After the session ended Tommy went straight home. He cracked open a bottle of whiskey & poured a shot. The liquid fire tasted good after a particularly long & lonely day, but then again they were all lonely. True he might've had a friend hear or there, but he kept mostly to himself. They would ask; "Hey Tom why don't ya wanna hang wit' us?" Or "How come you never go out with any of the girls at the bar?" Well the simple answer was he just wasn't interested. But that's not to say he was a virgin because despite his broken hearted nature he wasn't above the one night stand. And although a man has needs that have to be satisfied he knew nothing could come from those trysts. He knew nothing deeper could come from something so shallow.

As he was sitting there drinking the fire water he was reminiscing a particular fond moment with Laurie;

It was the beginning of fall, & Laurie was watching Tommy. His parents were off doing god knows what ( though rumors persist that his father was having an affair with his best friends wife while his mother was having one with her own gal pal Carol which would be another reason for kids to pick on him) his day with Laurie was turning into quite a wonderful one. She never understood why he was alone so much despite having at least two friends his age, Tommy always seemed the most loneliest kid she knew.

They were watching tv, nothing to interesting just something about Samhain & the festival of the dead.

"Hey Tommy, how come you never hang out with Lindsay?" She asked.

The question caught him so off guard that he almost dropped his soda. Loneliness was such a part of his life that he was used to it at that point. Well the answer was simple; her and Lindsay were all the friends he needed an he wanted to hang out with one friend at a time. He never really felt like he could hang out with to many people, large groups always made him uncomfortable. And deep down he knew she felt the same way.

Of course all this was as much subconscious thinking as it was conscious, he knew he hated large groups but didn't know exactly why she hated them to. All he knew was when you hang out with to many people eventually you run into the wrong people.

When she didn't get an answer she decided to change the subject. So she thought up a way to make him feel like he belonged & put a smile on his face.

She knew how his parents treated him, how couldn't she, she was his babysitter for Christ's sake. His father barely acknowledged he existed & his mother always had a look of contempt when see would barely glance at him. 'Probably because she's a closeted dike.' Laurie thought. It was a sad way to live, having one parent ignore you & having the other not want you. She knew she had to get his spirits up somehow, so she declared he know how to dance.

As he was reliving that sweet & innocent moment a tall dark obelisk, shaped like a man watched young Tommy drink his sorrows away. Tommy though was busy remembering Laurie teaching him some steps. "God I was a horrible dancer. Heh." He laughed to himself.

That night she taught him how to mostly sway nothing to flashy a little slow dancing to give the illusion of talent. Many thoughts crossed his young mind that night. One was of how beautiful she was, how Angels would be jealous of her loveliness. "Ow, your stepping on my toes Tommy!" She said giggling a little. "Sorry" he sheepishly replied.

When the song was finished they looked each other in the eyes, at that moment the urge to kiss her was never so strong as it was there with her in his arms. For her though it became awkward, she was 18 & he was twelve going on thirteen so the looks they were giving each other was very inappropriate. Stepping away she placed a hand on his shoulder telling him as gently as possible; "Your a sweet kid Tommy but your TWELVE! Besides I'm teaching you moves you'll be using with Linsey!" She finished that last statement with a mischievous grin. "Haha like that'll be the day." The look on his face gave nothing away thanks to the sarcasm oozing from his words. But as soon as he turned around, heartbreak painted his features. Fighting with all his might to keep the tears from falling. The memory came to a halt, the empty bottle fell from his hands rolling away discarded. Haunted eyes stared at the hollow space of his apartment.

5

Although emotions such as heartache, sorrow & yearning were beyond him Michael knew torment when he saw it. After all he saw plenty of it in the asylum; patients being brutalized or neglected by the staff, rapes occurring with the female patients being unable to say or do a thing to stop it. Yeah he knew torment when he saw it.

After leaving Tommy to drown in his misery he went to the bar he frequented observing the acquaintances Tom hung around with. There was Rick, a loud mouthed blowhard who knew how to talk big but only when his friends were around. There was Mitch, a guy who was present but far away, he was easygoing enough but sometime's he'd get a little spacey. Then there was Seth, an ordinary fellow who knew Tommy since childhood, just like Linsey. Last but certainly the least was bill a violent drunk who was friendly enough, but say something about his "condition!" & you'll be dealing with someone who'd bash your skull in with a pool que.

Yeah it was a small "crew" but they were cool with Tommy, but the only ones to get rough with him were Rick & bill. One night they were all at the bar throwing back a couple of cold ones until Bill gets more then a little tipsy. Tom & the bartender tried to get him to slow down but he wound up getting thrown in the drunk tank with a couple bruised ribs after making a comment about Laurie being a "Halloween whore". He also received a broken jaw & swollen shut eye.

Yeah Tommy took it very personally. Now as he was staggering out of the bar mumbling about the "lousy bartender" taking away his keys even though his DUI has more to do with him walking home in the stix a mile & a half down the road. The shadow that was following him was unnoticed by the drunkin lout. As he was a quarter of a mile away from the bar Michael fallowed the idiot for a couple of minutes, as he was doing so memories of his mothers boyfriend Ronnie came forth & filled him with renewed hatred. His moment of nostalgia wasn't as sweet or heartwarming as Tommy's because it wasn't nostalgic at all. This particular memory was one that drove Michael to the brink & commit the murders in the first place; he came home from school trying to forget what that bastard Wesley said about his mom being a whore. Well mike came in not wanting to even make eye contact with anyone when he heard the son of bitch call out his name or one of his horrible nickname's for the poor boy. "MICHELLE! You little FAGOT!" Michael automatically reached for his scalpel ready to use on the sorry excuse of a man. Though the memory was well over twenty years old it still ignited the rage in his black soul, a rage that burned as bright as the inferno of HELL itself. Billy though a drunk fool in every sense of the word knew someone was fallowing him. He turned around but fell on his ass. Getting up but stumbling a little, he yelled; "Who THE FUCK IS OUT THERE!" The lack of a response aggravated the dumbass so he mumbled under his alchie breath; "I'd use my gun if I had it with me."

Michael's sense of amusement was picked, because the lout had no clue of the danger he was in. Right as his back was turned Michael already was behind him, knife ready, bloodlust at it's peak. When Bill turned back around it was to late to react, he had Michael's knife buried to the hilt in his stomach. Blood was flowing from his mouth & belly wound like waterfall's. just as he was about to drop Michael lifted him up from the blade still in him & threw his body in a nearby field. Satisfied, he walked in the shadows & disappeared.

6

Billy was never found but life went on as usual, no one never really cared enough to look for a drunk lowlife like him. Tommy came in to work with a nasty hangover, the smell of cleaning products was never so nauseating but the work of a part time janitor was a thankless but necessary job. He wasn't full-time for anything but working odd jobs always gave him a sense of freedom. The hangover was obvious to Seth, although try as he might Tommy could not hide such things from one of his oldest friends.


	2. Chapter 2: musings of the lost

**An: warning; this chapter depicts graphic scenes of violence & gore, plus course language so be warned!**

**Song in quotes: 1000 Mile Journey by Mudvayne **

**I'm not the feeble man arms outstretched in a distant land wonders **

**Where it all went wrong he's followed us too long. **

**Another fallen man that failed to make a stand. **

**What have I done wrong? Left Her all alone. **

**The voice inside my head, is it me or an alien. **

**Throw me down the stairs since I just don't care anymore. **

**I cant take the wind. I cant fight the storm anymore. **

**I don't have the will I cant beat the storm anymore.**

**Disclaimer: again, (with feeling) I don't own the Halloween/Michael Myers franchise or it's character's but the OC's are mine.**

1.

After wiping down the bar & cleaning tables Tommy & Seth went out back for their break. A cigarette was not allowed in the bar but on the steps in the back it was cool.

They were taking a drag off their smokes Seth came out of left field & asked; "Why has Laurie got such a hold on you man?" Tommy looked straight ahead thinking on the answer, why does she still have a hold on him? True he was young & true he said girls were horrible but people forgot was he was going through puberty. But before that, when he was younger & met Laurie for the first time, even when his hatred of girls was justified, he saw her as THE most beautiful girl he ever met. Him thinking that let him forgive his parents enough for their neglecting to remember that he was past the age where he didn't need a babysitter at that point in his life. As he was thinking this Seth started snapping his fingers in front of Tommy's face trying to get him out of his daydream.

When he got back to reality stuttering apologies were flying out of his mouth in incoherent mumbling's.

Seth: it's cool man, you were just spacing out there for a second. Were you thinking about a certain strawberry blond with glasses bud'?

Tommy:" I don't know what your talking about. "

Seth: "Oh come off it Tom! You know who I'm talking about. Laurie, she didn't just babysit you ya know. She babysat Half our sixth grade class for Christ's sake!"

Tommy looked at his old friend with an annoyed glare, although he did understand his buddy's mini outburst. He leaned back against the wall thinking on what Seth said, really hating the way he was being read like a book by an old friend. But then again his old buddy was one of the sharpest people he ever knew.

Tom:" Seth you know what kinda kid I was like, hell I wanted to kick my own ass. Not only that remember how many time's my parents left me alone with her?" Although he wouldn't elaborate what the effect of being left alone with Laurie was his friend knew he'd tell him when he felt up to it.

Seth: "Yeah I remember, they also didn't go to the other kids parties & they barely said hello to my folks.

But you were the only one besides me that didn't wanna get detention five days a week. That had to count for something with them."

Tommy laughed at that, he never liked getting into trouble. He didn't see the point in acting like an idiot. But still he never felt accepted by anyone, even the so called "Good kids." Well Tom had at least two good friends; Lindsay & Seth. And nothing he did mattered much to his parents, and nothing ever would.

Now here he was working at a roach hole of a bar where almost anything could happen. Almost anything, Tommy couldn't figure out why but he got the feeling that a particular threat was kept at bay with the bartender, Frank who ran the place.

He was a cool enough dude but was he a strict drill Sargent when it came to the rules of the bar;

No drugs,

No smoking,

No harassing the waitress's,

No outside booze & food

And especially no smack talk about Myers, although that last one stumped everyone. Especially Tommy.

No one knew it but he was once good friends with Debora Myers & he was fond of little Michael, but the crimes he would later commit would break the old beer slingers heart. That information would be a personal secret though that he'd take to the grave. After the death of Jacob Myers, Michael's father, Debora was in a funk, she had three kids to support and the bills added up, to say she needed help was an understatement. Frank met "Debbie" as he called her when she was waitressing at the bar he bought when she was as she put it "between shithole jobs." He couldn't help but laugh. They got along well she even brought Michael & little Angel in one time. He had to admit Mikey may have been a little withdrawn but he was a good boy if you knew how to talk to him, & of course he adored little Angel. Then she met Ronnie & after that everything changed. He was the one that had Debora go into striping because she lost a little of her self worth & the one who made Michael loath the thought of coming home.

2

Tommy told Seth what he was up to, how he became a drifter after he left home without graduating high school, how by then his parents barley acknowledged his existence & didn't notice he was gone. As soon as he had enough money he packed his things & he got in his black dodge neon & left town with no goodbyes to or from his parents, he was on his own, like he always was.

He was living those past four years squatting in whatever abandon places he could find as well as sleeping in his car when he didn't have the money to get a motel room which usually would be a rathole on the best of days. Yep he was broke, but that wasn't to say he didn't work. He'd get an odd job here or there, working as a short order kook or fixing cars if there was a place that needed one.

He never stayed in one place to long, he never felt comfortable staying in one place longer than two weeks. Like he always said; once an outsider always an outsider.

Seth on the other hand was a hustler, a gambler, & overall knew how to take care of himself so he was more street smart then most people in Haddonfield Illinois, a highly unlikely target for Myers if he ever came back.

He & Tommy both remember after Myers second attack the towns people had decided to start packing up for the night & drive thirty miles to Russlevill just so the kids can trick or treat safely as the new Haddonfield tradition. It may have sounded ridiculous to anyone who hadn't seen the brutality of his last murders & even though the town believed him really dead it was better safe then sorry.

Four years later the tradition is still holding up, but of course that hasn't stopped a batch of new murders from happening.

Seth told Tommy that a few months before he came home people in town were getting killed, some in their homes, others someplace else, the kill total was ten & what he heard chilled him to the bone; A teenage runaway was the first, five drunk steel workers & a couple & their friend who stayed the night all made up nine but little did they know was that drunk idiot bill made it ten.

Yes even Seth who was as cool a cat as there ever was felt sick to his stomach, the details weren't hard for him to find out since he worked part time at the morgue & the head coroner was a bit of a Chatty Cathy with the info. "Hey they don't enough for me to keep my mouth shut." He once told Seth when one of the newest victims came in.

The first was a runaway, simple as that, the prints they took showed she was from russlevill & that the parents were scared out of their minds. Her mother said she felt trapped in that house with people she thought didn't understand her. So she left. On the night she was murdered she walked down the interstate looking for a place to squat for the night needing to sleep. A rundown barn was the only option she had since the abandon farm it was on was close by, so she said "Fuck it." & crashed in the hayloft not noticing a reaper like shadow nearby. Her corps wouldn't be found until weeks later, with the body completely eviscerated & strung up like a scarecrow with fear covering what was left of her crow devoured face.

The next ones to meet an untimely demise were guys who worked at the local steel mill, they left Frank's when it was last call. Frank said they were as plastered as Bill was, one of them told Seth that they weren't done partying so they were going to the shack Michael & Laurie died at. That last statement made both Tommy & Seth angry because the one that told Seth that said "It would be a good laugh to piss on the spot where Myers & his sister ate a bullet." What happened to them was what it would be later accurately described, a massacre. The reason they were killed in such way's was that they saw him as a rapest, apparently he drew the line at rape.

Drunk fool 1: "Man I knew Myers was a freak but damn those girls he molested & killed were sexy as FUCK!"

Drunk fool 2:" Yeah I heard he was a fag but he must've been playing for our team to pick babes like that haha!"

Drunk fool 1: "man what I wouldn't give to take his kid sister & fuc..! Urk!"

Before he could finish his sentence blood flew out of his mouth & the tip of a twelve inch blade came out his stomach. Not to mention being lifted off the ground by 6ft.9 psychopath.

"What THE HELL!"

Was all his useless friend could mutter as his corps dropped to the ground, as Michael proceeded to slaughter the rest of their friends in more brutal fashions;

One man had his still bleeding skull placed on a wooden pole. Two More men were dismembered & the last mans face was carved to look like a jack'o lantern.

Yes his bloodlust was sated, especially when it came to annihilating those that desecrated the land where his precious Boo was gunned down like an animal. This place he held sacred like his childhood home but instead of being a reminder of a broken home & twisted childhood it was reminder of his failure as an older brother; to protect his baby sister.

The final three murders before bill just so happen to be pre-meditated; the girl was because she found his hiding spot that he chose since it was not to far away from where the cops him shot dead or at least they thought that he was dead. And the five idiots was because they were defiling sacred land. No the last three were planed.

Jeff & his girlfriend Jessica were in their home with their friend Sussie sleeping in the guest room of their small three bedroom home which was just five miles out of town & two miles away from Dr. Loomis.

They were both watching tv on the couch when Michael snuk in through the back door like the shadow he is. He crept in the room Sussie slept in & before she could scream he covered her mouth & severed her carotid artery along with her wind pipe just so she wouldn't make a sound. Jess, as her friends called her went in the kitchen to get a snack, right when she turned mike slashed her throat and gently placed her on the floor. Jeff started to get a little concerned when he thought he heard weird noise coming from the fridge. He tried to call out to Jess without waking Sussie but he got no answer.

He got up from the couch to see

What was happening only to trip on his girlfriend's fresh blood, the gasps escaping his mouth were of shock dread & terror. And when he was about to get up to run he felt a massive hand grab his throat, lift him up in the air & castrated him. The blood looked like it wouldn't stop flowing. Satisfied, Michael trashed their research on possible locations of where mike himself could be because you see they were some of the few people who didn't just live "close" to Loomis but they respected him enough to listen. Listen to what others would say was "the demented ravings of a senile old fool."

3

Although he was considered a mindless murdering animal, Loomis knew better than anyone that the shape was a methodical kind of monster. "Everyone wanted to believe you were dead Michael, even I made that stupid mistake & look at how many lives it cost." Sam thought as he was alone in his living room finishing off his scotch. The past five years were not kind to the old psychiatrist.

By some miracle he survived the stab wound in his stomach, the ER doctors were surprised he was still alive. But a man who almost died trying to do the right thing wanted to live to continue to do so, even if it meant being a pariah. When he moved into his modest two bedroom home, the outskirts of Haddonfield being farm country & all, the only real neighbors who were close by were at least a mile & a half away but when they heard he moved into the little house they left just fast as if a hurricane was coming. Sadly they wouldn't know how right they were.

When he met Jeff, Jessica & Sussie Loomis felt a bit apprehensive because they were criminologist's in training & he felt like if they even saw him they'd laugh in his face while walking away. To say he was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement, he was positively exuberant. Never since Michael's second return had anyone been willing to listen so intently. They never judged him, never condescended him & never mocked him, overall they respected him. His sorrow & heartbreak were unmeasurable when he learned of their murders. And he knew who did it, but he also knew no one would believe him.

"Yes, it was foolish to believe you could die Michael, foolish indeed." He thought to himself.

If it weren't for Tommy he would've drank himself to death , the boy might never get over his unrequited feelings for Laurie or the events of that Halloween night but he wasn't beyond salvation. Loomis swore to Laurie & all of Michael's other victims that Tommy would be saved. This boy would not be another casualty of his hubris.

4

Michael always kept his tracks covered, never brining unnecessary attention to himself yet he always seemed to go unnoticed even when in large crowds he was as stealthy as a shadow. Even on the most hallowed of Halliday's when he walked among the sheep he was a wolf that was unnoticed, unheard, unbound.

Halloween was his time & it was time to let the specter of death have it's night of savage mischief & mayhem.

Well this is the end of part 2. I hope you liked it since it's the second chapter of my first story I hope you all like & review but please be gentle it's my first time. ;) Plus I'll try & update my other stories along with this one but you should know that magic of mars is close to it's end & I hope it's not a disgrace to the "Manhunter from Mars!" Because he's an underrated hero who should get his due.


End file.
